


Tremors

by hauntedd



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Revenge, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel begins to plot her next move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

Rachel scowls at the computer screen. Martin has reorganized the files now that she is no longer alive and nothing is where it should be located. It irritates her that he would rearrange the files and not change his login. However, he is no longer her assistant. Perhaps his oversight is valuable and not irksome. It has, after all, afforded her the ability to conduct her affairs in secret.

Finally, she locates the directory with proposed monitors for the various Leda clones. Most have only few entries—a list of cops or uniformed men for Elizabeth Childs, for example; however 324b21’s file is quite extensive. She flips through profiles of potential monitors disinterestedly until a blonde woman with an obnoxiously oversized hat comes across the display.

Ah, yes, the finalist for the role of Cosima’s monitor before Aldous let his whore get involved. 

Shannon “Shay” Howard—former child actress, turned faith healer. Pathetic and yet the perfect decoy Rachel needs to orchestrate her return to the fold. It seems Shay has a bit of a spending problem—one that her private coffers can certainly offset.

All Rachel needs in return is a bit of information that is owed to her. 

It seems she’d been so focused on Sarah Manning and her affairs that she’d missed the far more obvious choice operating under her nose. Thankfully, her sabbatical has afforded her a chance to reevaluate things and alter her perspective. Scott Smith has been quite active of late, utilizing old systems, researching cryptology.

It seems Sarah Manning doesn’t have the key to Professor Duncan’s cypher. However, Cosima and her doddering assistant _do_.

Rachel drafts an e-mail with a contract attached and sends it along—now that Delphine is no longer able to perform her duties as a monitor, it is past time a new one is selected. Martin is so overworked these days, given the state of his inbox, that he simply won’t recall that he’d handled that matter already.

Everything must appear to be above board. DYAD is simply following protocol and as the head of the program, Doctor Cormier cannot argue with that, can she?

After the e-mail is sent, Rachel reaches for her private phone. She types in the number and informs her that a contract has been sent and this number is to be used for all conversation regarding the subject. Another useful, if ill advised, corporate policy. Rachel had argued to change it, however Aldous had argued for autonomy and the monitor’s ignorance above all. Now, it is playing out in her favor.

She receives a response, and an accompanying smiley face, immediately. Her eagerness is revolting, but will make the transition toward performing _other duties as assigned_ far quicker. 

Perhaps Cosima and Shay will hit it off—and Delphine can watch from a distance as Rachel slowly takes everything from the ladder-climbing slut.

If it all goes to plan, Rachel will soon have her leverage, and her life, back. While Doctor Cormier will have nothing left to her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally speculative based upon Shay's introduction and the camera taking pictures during their time together and thinking about Rachel and what she may have been up to given her "demise" and her reaction to it.


End file.
